<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Everything by Olden_Light</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664414">My Everything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olden_Light/pseuds/Olden_Light'>Olden_Light</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Xenoblade Chronicles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autistic Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles), F/M, Fluff, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:00:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olden_Light/pseuds/Olden_Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shulk feels tense being left alone so suddenly.<br/>…Well, not alone.<br/>Fiora's right there next to him, out like a light.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fiora/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My sole contribution to Xenoblade ship week!<br/>Day 2: Reunion</p><p>Spoiler warning: if you have not played up until at least the end of chapter 9, aka Prison Island, please do so before reading this fic.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Having completely exhausted herself that evening, Fiora slowly closes her eyes, easing her weight into Shulk's shoulder. </p><p>Dunban notices immediately. He stands and calls for a regroup.<br/>
"Alright, everyone, I think it's about time to go." </p><p>He approaches Fiora, happy to see his sister relaxed.<br/>
"Some of us need to rest after all we've done today."</p><p>Melia stands up next. "Alright then. Where might we stay the night?"</p><p>From the other side of the beach Reyn answers, "Well if this place is like Colony 9, there should be an inn in the residential district."<br/>
"That sounds like a suitable place. We should make sure enough rooms are available, assuming Sharla and Riki will join me there?"<br/>
"Yes yes! Riki want to be with Melly!"<br/>
"Yeah, I could do with some sleep right now."</p><p>"Good. Well then, Reyn, please lead the way."<br/>
Sharla laughs. "Getting a 'please' straight from a princess, and becoming her escort. What an honour for you, Reyn!"<br/>
"Riki thinks Reyn would make better pack Armu!"<br/>
"Hey, shut it! Both of you!"<br/>
Melia sighs as if to say, 'every time…'<br/>
Shulk laughs from a distance.</p><p>Shulk tries to go along with his friends, but he realizes…<br/>
He can't stand up.<br/>
Bound to the sand by a sleepy Fiora, Shulk is stuck there, acting as her support, too shy to disturb her. A wave of heat flows through his body.<br/>
Though, oddly…it doesn't feel like his own.</p><p>He sets that thought aside.<br/>
Shulk silently seeks help from her older brother.</p><p>Dunban gives him a knowing smile.<br/>
"I'll be back later to pick up Fiora. You can keep an eye on her, right?"</p><p>With Fiora's head now resting on his lap, a red in the face Shulk tugs at his sleeve and replies, his gaze averted, "O-Okay. Sure."</p><p>Dunban chuckles.<br/>
"Alright everyone, let's get out of here."</p><p>"Oh, right," replies Reyn.<br/>
Dunban pushes him away from the couple. The toes of Reyn's boots dig into the sand, and he trips.<br/>
"Hey, hey!" He barely catches himself before the sand does. "I'm going already! Dunban, you need to chill out." </p><p>Reyn jumps ahead of the group, proudly accepting the leader role. "Now, let's move!"<br/>
Dunban and Sharla exchange whispers as they follow behind him.<br/>
"A little forceful, aren't you, Dunban?"<br/>
"You ought to know exactly why, Sharla."<br/>
"Even Riki know why," Riki says, as quietly as he can.<br/>
"Even so, why are you assuming he wouldn't know? He's their closest friend."<br/>
"Believe me, I'm aware. I'm just giving him a reminder not to interrupt them."<br/>
"Privacy very important for new couple."<br/>
"Hm… is that really something Reyn would do, though?"<br/>
"He's impulsive, as you surely know. He wouldn't wait if he wants something from them. And the last thing we want is for him to walk in on them too soon."<br/>
"Heh, that does sound like Reyn… Let me talk to him." Sharla catches up to Reyn and places her hands on his arm. They continue walking toward the colony's outskirts.</p><p> </p><p>Melia watches the four of them leave the beach rather quickly.<br/>
Her own body remains still, as if she's forcing herself to stay there.</p><p>Melia stands mere feet away, her back turned to Shulk and Fiora.<br/>
He doesn't notice her.<br/>
Melia stares into the darkening orange sky.</p><p>(Fiora…<br/>
(I wish you all the happiness you deserve.)<br/>
She gives a faint smile.<br/>
(Take care of Shulk for us, would you?)</p><p>Then, shedding one lone tear, she walks away to join the rest of the group.</p><p>Shulk hears footsteps. He looks up at Melia, already a distance away.<br/>
She turns back to him, but immediately hides her face and continues walking at a brisk pace.</p><p>(Hm? What was that about?)</p><p>"...It's probably nothing."<br/>
Shulk decides not to think about it.</p><p>His friends' voices grow quiet as they finally leave his sight.</p><p>And then…silence.</p><p> </p><p>Shulk feels tense being left alone so suddenly.<br/>
…Well, not alone. Fiora's right there with him, out like a light.<br/>
…<br/>
She's asleep. On…his lap…</p><p>Wanting to block out those thoughts, Shulk looks around for something to put his mind on.<br/>
But he can't focus on anything with her there. He feels even hotter now; it starts to get uncomfortable.</p><p>Then he notices why.<br/>
Fiora's mechanical body is radiating that heat.<br/>
Shulk hears a humming noise from it. A cooling system, perhaps?</p><p>That must be what was causing his discomfort…at least partially.<br/>
After that long and difficult fight not too long ago, it's no wonder the mechanical parts would need to cool down.<br/>
It's like how a Homs would sweat after intense exercise.<br/>
The fact that Fiora can handle the built up heat of a machine… </p><p>(Amazing. An artificial body made compatible with a Homs' biology.)<br/>
Shulk leans in for a closer look.<br/>
(How is this possible…?)</p><p>He remembers that it's Fiora.<br/>
His eyes dart the other way. As much as he would like to, he's much too embarrassed.</p><p>Shulk grips the fabric of his sleeves, trying to compose himself.<br/>
But…<br/>
The sea's loud waves in his head, the sunlight in his eyes, all the different sensations his body is feeling… Everything is making him uncomfortable.<br/>
His yearning only grows more intense.</p><p>(Fiora…)<br/>
Shulk is reluctant, but his eyes are drawn onto her again. 
And, immediately, his stress subsides a little.</p><p>…</p><p>His eyes are fastened on her. And in a decisive moment, he doesn't let his focus drift again.<br/>
His face becomes warm, from her heat as well as his own.</p><p>Shulk accepts the fact that seeing Fiora is helping him. But still, he's mixed on the thought of…watching her…<br/>
Having already gotten so far, he wants to ease himself through the rest. Shulk thinks about Fiora. What they've done, the times they shared, all the things they could do in the future together… </p><p>It seems to work.</p><p>After doing this for a while, he's a bit more comfortable. He releases a breath he didn't realize he was holding.<br/>
Now he doesn't feel as embarrassed trying to look at her. In fact, now that he embraces the idea, his curious nature only makes it easier.</p><p>He's able to find little things about her machine body. Nothing particularly important, but it's enough to grab his attention. Shulk's enthusiasm for research gets the better of him.</p><p>(Wow… The exterior's craftsmanship is incredible! Is it just decoration, or does it have a functional purpose?)<br/>
He immediately gets carried away.<br/>
(Does it have to do with its operation within a face unit? How do the mechanisms work in such a condensed space? How can a Homs control them? Oh, if only I could find out…!)</p><p>He wonders about the many things he could learn from this. By uncovering every mechanism, every function; poking and prodding at every fine detail on Fiora's body, he-</p><p>Shulk realizes his mistake.</p><p>(Wait, what am I thinking?!)<br/>
He shakes the thought away.</p><p>(No, I can't look at her like that. She's Fiora! She's not some…machine for me to research!)</p><p>He turns away and covers half his face, ashamed of himself.<br/>
(I've already messed up bad, haven't I…?<br/>
(I don't want to think about her like this. It's just not right!)</p><p>… </p><p>(What should I do…? Should I wake her up?)</p><p>Shulk hesitates.<br/>
He has to choose his next move carefully.</p><p>Shulk lightly places his hand on Fiora's arm. A metallic arm, but hers regardless.<br/>
He can feel her steadily moving up and down with her breathing. The slow, rhythmic motion…it calms him.</p><p>He takes a deep breath.<br/>
"...No, this is good. You deserve to rest." </p><p>Shulk doesn't care that she's a machine. No matter what, Fiora is Fiora, and nothing can change that for him.</p><p>He moves his hand up to the back of her head, and pets her. </p><p>The sleeping Fiora replies to him with a soft smile. She curls up against him. </p><p>She's so cute like this…<br/>
All his thoughts, his worries, melt away to leave only Shulk, happy and complete.</p><p>He watches the sun set into the ocean horizon.</p><p> </p><p>He recalls a similar scene…back at their home on the Bionis, when the two of them were much younger.<br/>
Fiora made Shulk run off with her to a park, one that overlooked the entirety of the colony. Fiora kept him up through the night, talking for hours, making Shulk listen to everything she had to say, all to which Shulk happily complied for her…<br/>
Until Fiora tired herself out, and fell asleep in his arms.</p><p>"Hey, Shulk. When we grow up, someday…I wanna be your bride. We would be together…forever, right…?<br/>
"You…want that too…right, Shulk…?"</p><p>His gaze returns to Fiora. The one he grew up with, and the one who grew up with him in turn.<br/>
After all this time, it's a miracle he can remember what she said. But that night, as he stared into the starry sky…it was all he could think about. He did love her--back then, as a child--and that feeling had since never changed.<br/>
Here and now, they are reunited at last. Shulk has a chance to return to her his answer…</p><p>Shulk leaves his reminiscence in bliss. He leans in and kisses Fiora's head.</p><p>"I need you to know just how much you mean to me.<br/>
"Fiora… You are my everything.<br/>
"I want to be with you, too…if you'll still have me."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a short part of my new series (not yet available).</p><p>This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, feedback/constructive criticism is welcome!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>